The Last Gallifreian
by ric castle
Summary: An alternate version of the Day of the Doctor episode, a character made his own TARDIS and after a fight with his dad and break up the Daleks attack causing him to commit suicide. But he invented a universal machine to live else where and he ends up in MegaKat City. I don't own Doctor Who or SWAT Kats


_**In space**_

Outside the earth's atmosphere was a blue rectangle and it looked like an old fashion Police telephone box from London, England, inside a boy who appeared to be eighteen he wore a black suit with a red tie and black converse high tops. The boy began to circle the center console.

"I don't want to go." He choked.

The boy looked at his hands and they started to glow a bright gold color and all of a sudden he was burning up causing an explosion a pillar came crashing, the glass windows of the police box shattered followed with sparks of loose wires and explosion.

"Ah!" the teenager screamed.

The teenager was different.

"Legs! I still got legs, good. Arms, hand fingers; ooh lots of fingers. Yes eyes, toes, nose, chin." The teenager said while looking over himself

"I'm a girl!" He blurted, while checking his hair.

"I'm not a girl!" He retorted, and feeling his Adam's apple.

"Something else, I'm doing something I'm." He kept asking himself until the police box rattled.

"Crashing!" The boy screamed.

The police box was on fire and heading towards earth and little amount of time he was looking at a monitor to see his crash landing destination.

He was also laughing like a maniac while messing with the center console.

"GERONIMOOOOO!" He screamed.

_**Cue a mixture of season one and two SWAT Kats theme with the Smith's theme song of Doctor Who**_

In MegaKat City everyone was sleeping all except one a Kat named Ryan Furlong couldn't sleep until a shimmer of orange light came out of the night sky.

"Falling star?" Ryan asked.

The falling star was getting close enough that you can touch it.

The police box gotten closer and without warning crash landed into a pile of junk cars knocking them over like bowling pins.

The crash was stupendous that Ryan witnessed it.

_**Ryan's P.O.V **_

Ryan got dressed and grabbed a fire extinguisher to put out a little fire, he rushed to where he seen the star crash land.

"What the hell is this?" Ryan said while looking at what looks like a Police Telephone box.

The front two doors opened out and Ryan noticed a paw coming out of it.

_**Regular P.O.V **_

The figure climbed out of the weird box and looked around to see where he'd crash-landed.

"Weird place, to be it appears that I happen to be a what looks like a salvage yard and it appears that sunrise is only twenty minutes away." The boy said.

"Hi there." Ryan said.

"Oh my! You're talking and happen to be feline." The boy said.

"My name is Ryan Furlong, what yours?" Ryan said.

"I don't have a name, sorry." The boy said.

"I'll call you Harry. Because it's cool." Ryan said.

"Harry, what a nice name. I love it." Harry said.

"So Harry where did you come from?" Ryan asked me like a crazed fan.

"I'll explain when, ah!" Harry Screamed.

"What is it?" Ryan asked in confusion.

"I'm a Cat!" Harry screamed.

"In our dimension cat is spelled with a capital K." Ryan stated.

"Be right back I've got to make sure this isn't a hallucination of wibbly-wobbly, timey-whimey." Harry said while climbing onto the TARDIS.

"GERONIMOOOOO!" Harry said while jumping into the TARDIS, doors closing behind him.

_**Thirty minutes later**_

"It's official I have ears, claws, whiskers and a tail." Harry said while coming out of the TARDIS and into the garage.

"Ryan, I'm an-" Harry was cutoff by the sound of his stomach growling.

"Come on I'll fix you some breakfast. " Ryan said with a big loving brother kind of tone.

Harry helped Ryan make breakfast because his Mother, Father and dad's best friend could be waking up soon.

_**Harry's P.O.V**_

Breakfast was made and I can her voices with my new and improved hearing. I feel like I'm in an awkward situation.

"Morning Sweetie." Said a female voice that entered the kitchen.

"Morning Ryan." Another voice said only it was male that followed.

"Morning Champ." The final voice said again was male on it was a little deep.

There was a She-Kat that had charcoal black hair, with a white streak in it and happened to be wearing a uniform, military of some sort, the male was a cinnamon colored Tom that wore a mechanic suit with a red baseball bap and that was the same for the other Tom only he was big and buff. He looked like an older version of Ryan except he had stripes.

They sat down for breakfast and one of the adults noticed me.

"Who are you?" The Tom with stripes asked.

"Oh I'm sorry my name is Harry sir, Harry Potter." Harry said.

"Well nice to meet you Harry." The She-Kat said.

"I'm extremely sorry for being here, there is something you guys need to know about me." Harry said while poking his egg with a piece of buttered toast.

"I'm a Time Lord, and I may look eighteen but I'm actually nine-hundred and forty-five years old." Harry said.

The Tom with stripes started laughing as if it was a joke, everyone including me was giving him the death glare and as if like clockwork he shuts up.

"Sorry, please continue." The Tom with stripes said.

"I use to live on a planet called Gallifrey but the problem is it doesn't exist anymore." Harry said as his ears drooped down.

"What happened?" The scrawny cinnamon tom asked.

"The time lords lived peacefully but we entered a second time war with the Daleks and they destroyed everyone and everything the planet is no more." Harry said with a tear going down his cheek.

"What's a Dalek?" The She-Kat asked.

"They are aliens, inside a tank that looks like that salt shaker." Harry stated.

"I have a picture of one." Harry said while pulling a picture of what he described.

"That's a Dalek?" Ryan asked.

"Looks like a robot that cleans toilets." Chance snickered.

Again the four of us gave him a death glare and five seconds flat he had a straight face whistling.

"They obey their leader. The bastard's name is Davros and the one thing that gets my spine shaking like hell is when they say "Exterminate" they are nasty and creepy." Harry stated.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch you're names, what were they?" Harry asked.

"I'm Chance Furlong." The tom with stripes said shaking Harry's Paw.

"Jake Clawson." The cinnamon tabby said while shaking Harry's paw.

"Lt. Felina Feral-Furlong." The She-Kat said while holding her paw out.

"I'm guessing you're Ryan's mother and Chance's wife am I correct?" Harry asked.

"Right you are." Felina said.

"I'm sorry I have to go to work." Felina said.

"Be careful and have a lovely day." Harry said.

_**Regular P.O.V**_

Ryan watched her mother leave the junkyard in a police vehicle of some sort, Chance and Jake went to work on an old military jeep and Harry grabbed a dolly to pull the TARDIS into the extra area in the garage to start repair work.

_**Chance's P.O.V**_

"Harry, what the hell is that thing you're working on?" Chance asked while holding a socket wrench.

"A police telephone box all the way from London, England." Harry replied.

"Actually it's my time machine called the TARDIS." Harry said.

"The TARDIS?" Chance asked in confusion.

"Time and relative dimensions in space, TARDIS for short." Harry said.

"It's a lot bigger on the inside but it's a little messy after I regenerated." Harry said.

"Really?" Chance asked.

"Of course I can show you." Harry said while trying to open the door.

The door got stuck so luckily Harry budged it with his shoulder blade causing it to open and with it being so dark inside the TARDIS, Harry tripped on some loose wire crashing into something metal.

"I'm okay!" Harry said as his voice echoed.

"Where is that damn switch?" Harry asked.

"Here it is, Allonsy!" Harry barked as the lights flickered on and off.

"Whoa, you weren't kidding when you said it was bigger on the inside." Chance said.

"Yeah I'll fix this up on my own, You, Jake and Ryan can go fix those cars I'll fix my TARDIS." Harry said.

_**Harry's P.O.V **_

Harry grabbed a few tools to fix up his TARDIS.

"Okay time to fix her up." Harry smirked.

_***Cue first song***_

Harry cleaned up the debris inside the TARDIS from broken glass, metal, and what other rubble he saw he'd placed it into a dump pile.

_**Been working so hard**_

_**I'm punching my card**_

_**Eight hours for what**_

_**Oh, tell me what I got**_

_**I've got this feeling**___

_**That times are holding me down**_

_**I'll hit the ceiling**_

_**Or else I'll tear up this town**_

Harry sanded the outside of the TARDIS to make sure no splinters were sticking out.

Harry didn't realize he kicked a trashcan with metal crap in it and it hurt real badly.

"Damnit!" Harry swore while hopping on one foot while holding his throbbing foot.

After his foot was done throbbing, Harry places some welding goggles on that looked steampunk and began to weld new metal to the center console.

"Let's test her out." Harry said.

Like magic the TARDIS began making noises and lit up.

_**Now I gotta cut loose, footloose**_

_**Kick off the Sunday shoes**_

_**Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees**_

_**Jack, get Mack, come on before we crack**_

_**Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose**_

"Yes!" Harry screamed in joy.

Harry began to find the rooms of the TARDIS and they looked the same way he left them as if they never had been damaged.

_**You're playing so cool**_

_**Obeying every rule**_

_**Deep way down in your heart**_

_**You're burning yearning for**_

_**Somebody to tell you**_

_**That life ain't passing you by**_

_**I'm trying to tell you**_

_**It will if you don't even try**_

_**You'll get by if you'd only **_

"Time for a makeover." Harry said.

Harry went to the roof outside to change the busted light bulb and windows.

_**Cut loose, footloose**_

_**Kick off the Sunday shoes**_

_**Oo-wee Marie, shake it, shake it for me**_

_**Whoa, Milo, come on, come on let's go**_

_**Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose**_

_**Yeah, ooooh-oh-oh**_

_**(Cut footloose)**_

_**Yeah, ooooh-oh-oh**_

_**(Cut footloose)**_

_**Yeah, ooooh-oh-oh**_

_**(Cut footloose)**_

_**Oooooooooh**_

_**You've got to turn me around**_

_**And put your feet on the ground**_

_**Gotta take the hold of all**_

_**I'm turning it loose**_

_**Footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes**_

_**Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees**_

_**Jack, get Mack, come on before we crack**_

_**Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose**_

_**(Footloose) footloose**_

_**Kick off the Sunday shoes**_

_**Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees**_

_**Jack, get Mack, come on before we crack**_

_**Lose your blues, everybody cut, everybody cut**_

_**Everybody cut, everybody cut**_

_**Everybody cut, everybody cut**_

_**(Everybody) everybody cut footloose**_

As Harry finished everything with the TARDIS, electrical equipment and furniture wise he began to look at everything but he noticed one thing that was off, the D.U.S.K was damaged slightly.

"Oh shit, the D.U.S.K is slightly damaged. I wonder if my Sonic Screwdriver could fix this?" Harry muttered to himself.

Harry looked for his Sonic Screwdriver only to find it broken.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me right now!" Harry bellowed as his scream echoed through the TARDIS

Harry picked up his broken Sonic Screwdriver and went to his kitchen table to fix it.

_**Twenty minutes later**_

Harry fixed his Sonic Screwdriver, and tested it out on a mannequin that was armed with a meat cleaver.

As Harry pointed his Sonic Screwdriver at the mannequin and in the blink of an eye the cleaver went across to the side of the room and the tip glowed a green blue color causing the mannequin to fall over.

"Gotta love it!" Harry said to himself.

There was a knock on the door and it was Ryan.

_**Ryan's P.O.V**_

"I wondered if Harry was telling the truth or if he was yanking my tail?" Ryan muttered to himself.

I've seen the Blue Police Box that Harry owned and I decided to see if it was bigger on the inside.

_**Knocking on the TARDIS**_

_**Regular P.O.V**_

Harry opened the door and standing in front of him was Ryan.

"Hi Ryan." Harry said.

"Hey, Harry. So this is the TARDIS?" Ryan asked.

"Yep, and I wasn't yanking you're tail, come on in." Harry said.

"Holy crap, you weren't kidding it's huge." Ryan said while his mouth hung open like a Billy Bass singing fish.

Harry gave Ryan a tour of the TARDIS and boy did he like it.

"You mostly live in here?" Ryan asked?

"Yeah; I have a game room, Personal Private Theatre, a library, kitchen, 5 working bathrooms, control room and a few guest bedrooms." Harry said.

"Who's the couple in that portrait?" Ryan asked while touching the frame.

"That's me and my ex-girlfriend Benny." Harry said while sitting in his chair.

"What happened?" Ryan asked.

"She was murdered, by the daleks."Harry said.

_**To be continued**_

_**Surprise to see me you guys thought I was dead but I had just graduated high school and writing stories is a career to me. **_


End file.
